¿Recuerdas cómo Olvidamos?
by Miranda Lovely
Summary: Katniss tiene a Peeta de vuelta. Lo que pasaba desapercibido ahora la inquieta. Sobre Katniss y lo que su mente jugueteó cuando Peeta regresó al doce. No afectando absolutamente ningún detalle del futuro.


_Los juegos del hambre no son de mi propiedad, al igual que las frases utilizadas para el título. No pretendo lucrar con ninguno de los dos. Dedicación especial para _**Lyzeth98. **Lo prometido es deuda Nena (: En verdad espero que te guste.

**_ Y cuando te pido que recuerdes, es porque el futuro no es lo que solía ser _**

Por: Miranda Love.

Lo veo decir algo, sus labios contándome algo que de verdad creo que es importante ante lo que acabo de decir… _"volviste"_. Pero no presto atención. Mis ojos lo examinan desde mi posición. Estoy completamente de piedra mirándolo.

_"El Dr. Aurelius no me dejo irme del Capitolio hasta ayer"_ El aire parece regresar de apoco a mis pulmones, dejándome mover por pequeños momentos. Él medita un poco, se recarga en la pala y me mira _"En relación a eso, él me dijo que no puede pretender que te está tratando por siempre. Tienes que contestar el teléfono." _

Y, por alguna extraña razón, creo que eso fue un regaño. ¿A caso me llamó la atención? Mis mejillas se inflan sin querer. _"¿Qué estás haciendo?"_

_"Fui al bosque esta mañana a desenterrar estas. Para ella," _Lo noto dudar por un instante. Me mira de soslayo._ "Pense que podiamos plantarlas a lo largo del costado de la casa."_

Parpadeo para que la imagen de las flores entren bien en mi cabeza. Rosas. Hago un analizis rápido, y después de distinguir que son _Primrouse_… La realidad me golpea, despertándome del letargo en que había estado sumergida desde que llegué de regreso al doce.

Siento la fuerza renacer en mi interior, despertando. Luego de quemar la asquerosa rosa, que Snow seguramente habría escogido con cuidado para mí, me siento al fin libre. Mis músculos se llenan de vigor, mis pulmones se filtran con el aire que dejo entrar por la ventana, al fin. El hambre por renacer de entre mis mismas cenizas por fin hace act de presencia, volviéndome de nuevo una mujer fuerte… Bueno, quizá no tan rápido, pero si de nuevo soy una mujer, no una chiquilla escondida entre las sombras de sus pesadillas, arrinconada por los recuerdos de gritos y muerte. Las llamas comenzaban a arder.

Incluso me atrevo a preguntar por Gale. Voy al bosque, paseo por el distrito. Miro todo con sincera sorpresa, de verdad no había parado en pensar si quiera si alguien a parte de mí estaba sufriendo. Y al parecer nadie lo hacía. Veo el distrito vivo. Paseo por las calles llenas de gente que ha regresado para levantar su hogar, para darle valor a las muertes de los valientes, o de los inocentes. Da igual. Me atrevo a pasear por lugares que, durante mi enclaustro, nunca pensé que tendría las agallas de visitar…

_La casa de Madge, la Panadería de los Mellark, mi antigua casa en la Veta._

Mi cuerpo resiente el cambio dramático entre mi estado de ánimo, mi fuerza y mi nostalgia. Caigo rendida para cuando Thom me lleva de vuelta a casa. Él es quién ha pasado el día entero trabajando en levantar restos de lo que fue nuestro hogar, y es él quien tiene la fuerza y la entereza de acompañarme a casa.

Recibo la visita de quien nunca creí que me encantaría recibir, pero lo que representa para mí es tan fuerte, que primero peleo y después lloro con él. Buttercup. Nos hacemos la promesa en silencio de no alejarnos, de seguir juntos porque, aunque nunca fuimos de nuestro mutuo agrado, él es una parte de Prim que no puedo dejar que muera. No sé lo que significaré yo para él. Pero parece aceptar la idea de que ella no está aun más rápido que yo, y ahora me vigila de cerca. Gato tonto, la que lo cuida soy yo.

Hablo con mi madre y ella llora al escucharme, llora al pedirme perdón por no poder soportar la idea de perder a Prim. Por no poder soportar la idea de regresar al distrito doce sin ella. Por no poder cuidar de mí. Por dejarme sola.

_Pero ya no estoy sola._

Sé que ya no estoy sola. Sé que _él_ está aquí de nuevo. Sé que, aunque quizá no es el mismo al cien por ciento, estará junto a mí. Porque aunque no haya dicho nada hoy, me bastó su simple imagen para llenarme de nueva energía. Porque siempre que él aparece en mi vida, es para marcarla. Porque así es Peeta conmigo, para mí.

Así que cuando él y Sae la grasienta llegan a la casa, lo único bueno que puedo hacer es desayunar con él, en silencio. Sé que tal vez no es tan cómodo para él, pero una vez más, a mí me encanta. Lo miro todo el tiempo y él parece un poco confundido cuando comparto mi desayuno con Buttercup.

_"Llegó sólo" _Es todo lo que digo cuando sus cejas se alzan. Me encojo de hombros hasta que todo mi tocino va a parar a la panza de mi huesudo nuevo mejor amigo.

Pasan los días. Parece que Peeta no está muy seguro de cómo debe actuar conmigo. Aun así es mucho mejor tenerlo cerca. A veces juego con él, _¿Real o no Real? _Pero aun parece tenso. Siguen pasando más días y me siento sofocada. Me falta una parte de mi propio cuerpo. Ya no puedo soportar las miradas de él, las palabras que mueren en su boca antes de que salgan de sus saber a qué ha venido. Con él todo es más llevadero. Lo único que es imposible de llevar es su confusión.

Una tarde me siento en el sillón. Buttercup se empuja contra mi mano para recibir caricias y yo no tengo ganas hoy. Mi mente viaja. Peeta nunca dijo que haya regresado por mí. Cuando lo tuve de vuelta en mi vida, eso pasó inadvertido. Pero ahora, con el paso de los días. Siento que necesito saber, aunque no estoy segura qué. Me como las uñas de pura frustración. Mido la superficie de toda la casa, intentando calmar mis pensamientos.

Pero es en vano.

Bajo la marquesina de su puerta reacciono que aun no tengo nada qué decir o qué preguntar, ni la más mínima excusa. Pero eso a mis manos no parece mportarles, porque toco. Llamo a la puerta con desesperación. Me tuerzo los dedos con nervios. Mi estómago se estruja. _¿A qué venía?_ Pero antes de si quiera replanteármelo, la puerta se abre.

El aroma cálido de pan recién horneado me choca casi con brusquedad en el rostro. El ambiente es tan dulce, que me marea. Tanto tiempo acostumbrada a la rudeza, que est termina por embotarme.

_"¿Katniss?"_

La sonrisa en su rostro se vuelve una mueca preocupada. Lo he hechado a perder de nuevo. Debía saberlo, debía saberlos DEBÍA SABERLO. Él está feliz sin mí, no ha venido desde el deslumbrante Capitolio solo para recoger pedacitos irreparables de la vieja Katniss. Él regresó a… Ni siquiera sé a qué regresó. Sólo sé que no fue por mí.

_"¿Katniss, estás bien?" _Agito la cabeza afirmando, pero no es hasta que lo hago que me doy cuenta de las lágrimas que caen de mi rostro. Intento hablar, pero de me doy cuenta del nudo en mi garganta y sólo emito algo parecido a un sollozo. _Yo no quería llorar. _Hago movimiento torpes con las manos, expresando que debo irme. Su rostro confuso y angustiado me hace quebrarme más de lo que debía. Doy media vuelta para irme de una vez por todas. Pero su brazo se enrolla en mi cintura y me atrae a él. Mis manos chocan con su pecho, intentando que me suelte. Vamos, no necesito añadir _patética_ a mi lista de palabras que me describen.

Forcejeo un poco más, sin fuerza. La verdad es que no quiero que me suelte, porque si lo hace moriré de frío. Pero no quiero que él muera incendiado. Por fin me sostiene fuerte contra él, con ambos brazos. No puedo alzar la mirada, no así.

_"¿Qué ocurre?" _

Pero sólo parto a llorar como una niña cuando intentaba decir _nada. _Sonríe. Lo escucho incluso suspirar. ¿Se ríe de mí? Con los ojos totalmente acuosos lo miro, con reproche. Pero en su rostro no hay burla, sino ternura.

_"Así te recuerdo mejor" _Mi corazón amenaza con dejar de latir por la impresión. Pero mis sollozos no paran. Y no pararán. Lo que necesito ahora no es una muestra de lo que mi Peeta nunca jamás será de nuevo. Me parte cuando visualizo a mi antiguo Peeta dar señales de que aún vive. Aun dentro de ese nuevo Peeta.

Pero no puedo alejarme de él. Me aferro en un abrazo tan fuerte que creo que le puedo hacer daño. Quizá no tanto. Pero sé que así me aferro a los recuerdos de mi familia. Escondo mi rostro en su pecho y lo siento devolverme el gesto con la misma intensidad… Quizá un poco más.

_"¿A qué has vuelto?"_

Noto como se tensa por un instante, pero de inmediato se relaja. Recuesta una mejilla en mi cabeza. Acaricia mi cabello. Se mece conmigo, como si quisiera arrullarme. Espero lo que parece una eternidad, pero parece que no tendré respuesta. Sus manos tocándome con tanta delicadeza que casi lastima. Tal vez no haga falta que él esté aquí por mí, siempre que no se vaya. Me prometo no llorar de nuevo, no porque no tenga ganas. Sino porque no quiero hartarlo, y que por consecuencia se vaya, aburrido. Me dejo mecer y acariciar. Casi creyendo que me sentiré bien por el resto de mi vida con este abrazo. Pienso que si después de esto, Peeta vuelve a alejarse o a temer de cómo tratarme, podría sobrevivir. Aunque sé que eso no es del todo cierto. _Así que, después de todo, Gale tuvo razón._

Lo escucho murmurar algo. Por un instante creo que es una especie de melodía. Pero cuando lo escucho suspirar casi con decepción, confirmo que no es así. Me restregó los ojos y lo miro. Cuestiono con la mirada para que repita lo que dijo hace un segundo, pero parece que no lo hará. No bajo la vista, lo examino todo lo bien que puedo. _¿Qué dijo? _Y noto sus mejillas sonrojarse tenuemente junto con una sonrisa que le hace entrecerrar los ojos.

_"Tranquila, no estás obligada a nada" _

_"¿Qué? ¿A qué has vuelto?"_

Mi voz no deja de ser quebradiza, pero al menos lo he podido decir correctamente. Justo mi corazón late desbocado ante la frágil esperanza de que haya dicho lo que creo, cuando de sus labios salen las palabras que había estado imaginando. Él camina hacia su sillón llevándome. Me toma de las manos, tembloroso, casi con temor a mi reacción.

_"Ya te lo dije. No podía estar lejos de ti"_

Y atrapo sus labios con los míos. _Hambrienta. _Aunque esta vez ya sé de qué es esta hambre por Peeta.

Sus labios cálidos y tiernos. Tengo hambre de mi antigua vida. Sus besos lentos y dulces. Extraño sentirme bien a su lado, ser especial para alguien que no es un gato. Sus brazos acariciando mi cabello. Tengo hambre de su ternura, de su dedicación hacia mí. De la devoción con la que me miraba. Lo abrazo, envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo encarcelo. Tengo tanta hambre de volver a ser feliz. De sentirme amada... Por él.

En mis labios cae una gota salada. Pero sé que no es mía. Abro los ojos de golpe y lo veo, también llora. Lo atraigo hacia mí y él se refugia en mi cuello, como un niño pequeño. Ahora yo lo protejo, lo consuelo, lo arrullo. Le pido perdón por todo y él se enoja cada vez que lo menciono. Pero debe saber que en verdad estoy arrepentida. Que de verdad me pesa no haber disfrutado de él antes de perderlo. Y es cuando él dice que no lo he perdido, cuando creo que la vida al fin es buena conmigo. Me pide que calle, aunque no puedo hacerlo. Necesito decirle cuanto lo extrañé, cuando lo necesito. Pasamos casi toda esa tarde llorando, atropellándonos al hablar, con besos desesperados que interrumpían de repente, con nuestras almas al fin tranquilas al sentirse juntas.

Y así, nos prometemos estar juntos por siempre. Porque, aunque no estemos seguros de lo que tenemos, sabemos que al menos tenemos algo. Sólo debemos hacer que funcione de nuevo. Y lo hará… Sé muy bien que lo hará. Porque si yo caigo, sé que Peeta estará ahí para mí. Porque si Peeta cae, yo estaré ahí para él. _Siempre_. Porque, sin darnos cuenta, hablamos de un futuro extraño. Familiar. Donde él hornea para nuestros hijos y yo les enseño a cazar. Donde me pongo histérica cuando llegamos al punto de platicarle sobre nuestra vida antes de lo que ellos tengan. Lo que sea que mi mente haya construido para el futuro de ellos. Entonces la intención de esa charla pasa a segundo plano cuando nos damos cuenta. Los dos nos sonrojamos, y den entre las lágrimas se asoman sonrisas tímidas. Tal vez estamos perdiendo el punto.

Entonces me doy cuenta de algo. Peeta ha vuelto. No me refiero a que el Peeta que dejé en el Capitoio volvió al doce. Sino, mi Peeta, ese con el que fui a dar a los Juegos del Hambre, ese que trató de salvarme sacrificando su sueño de amor. Mi Peeta volvió. Y lo mejor de todo… Volvió _conmigo_.

La noche cae afuera y nosotros nos acurrucamos en el sofá, con los dedos entrelazados desde muchas horas atrás, con una frazada para los dos. No importa. No la necesito si tengo a un Peeta a mi lado, para acompañarme.

Esa noche, mis pesadillas no vinieron. No, no se olvidaron de mí, ni si quiera se apiadaron. Sencillamente no les di tiempo ni oportunidad. Pasé la noche en vela. Cuidando de los sueños de mi _Diente de León_. Acariciando su rostro y haciéndole cosquillas con mi cabello. Disfrutando la primera noche de lo que sé que será mi vida, porque Peeta ha prometido estar conmigo, **_siempre._**


End file.
